


Wake Up Call

by dragonofheaven07



Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans Year One
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofheaven07/pseuds/dragonofheaven07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Titans Year One!verse Dick wakes up after a slumber party to find the cave a disaster area. With Wally still fast asleep, desperate times call for desperate measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this submission from imagineyourotp: Imagine person A of your OTP waking up person B with kisses early in the morning.

The blankets fall off him and Dick rubs the sleep away, yawning. He shifts on the beaten sofa, hears the drum of water dripping from the cave ceiling. He spies the digital numbers on his open laptop, and it’s six-thirty in the morning. Wally is curled up in a ball and resting against him, arms and legs tucked in like a cat.

It was the first time Bruce allowed him to sleepover at the Titans’ new hang-out, under the guise of working on a case. The sleeping part the friends seemed to have neglected. They stayed up all night, swapped juicy stories about their mentors, watched movies, and drank enough soda to have two burping contests.

Dick surveys the area, and his stomach flips, not just because of all the Chicken Whizees. The cave is an absolute disaster: wrappers litter the ground, pizza boxes are scattered, wires from video game consoles snake around the furniture.

Bruce told Dick he’d be picking him up that morning. He was not going to like the state of their base. Not one little bit.

The Boy Wonder hurriedly jiggles his friend’s shoulder. “Wally, hey. Get up, dude.”

Wally doesn’t even stir.

Dick shakes him harder, raising his voice, the panic getting the best of him. “I’m serious, Wally. If Batman sees this mess, I’m toast!”

No response.

“C’mon, man! My butt’s on the line here! Wake up!”

He pinches his cheek, tugs his rusty red hair, flicks him between eyes, and Wally is still sleeping soundly. Dick moans and massages his temple, searching his brain on what he should do.

Wait. Donna had said something about this, hadn’t she? The best way to wake someone up was to kiss them. Which she had probably read in one of her melodramatic teen magazines. 

Whatever. Couldn’t hurt to try.

Dick leans in to Wally’s face, and he realizes he’s never been this close. He can count the number of freckles across his nose, the faded acne scars, his long eyelashes. Dick can feel his body start to heat, and his heart is pounding, but he doesn’t exactly know why. Wally is his friend, he shouldn’t be this nervous. This kiss didn’t mean anything. The cave had to get cleaned, one way or another. 

Dick takes a deep breath, calms himself. He bends, softly pecks Wally’s forehead. Nothing happens. He tries the tip of Wally’s nose, then his cheeks a couple times, increasing the pressure slightly.

Wally scrunches his face, shudders, but still doesn’t wake. Progress, at least.

All that’s left are Wally’s lips. Dick gulps, shuts his eyes, just wanting to get this over with. Their lips brush, and Dick tastes french fries and artificial cheese. It’s actually kind of…nice. His mouth moves, his hand lingers in Wally’s hair, and it just feels right, like a switch has been flipped and another universe was discovered.

When there’s another hand that reaches out, angles Dick’s head so their kiss is deepened, Dick gasps and his eyes shoot open. He hastily scoots away, and Wally flops on the sofa as his support is pulled from him. 

“G’mornin’, Robbie.” Wally smirks.

Dick clasps his mouth, blushing hard and trembling. “I-It’s not what it looks like. You wouldn’t wake up, so I had to—”

“I gotcha.” And their lips collide once more.

Dick settles, lets himself be taken by Wally’s warm breath and quick tongue. Clean-up could wait for another few minutes. 

“Good morning to you, too.”


End file.
